1. Field
The following description relates to recognizing a speech from a speech sequence and acquiring a text.
2. Description of Related Art
A speech is the most conveniently used by a human to deliver information. The information delivered by the speech is used in a data exchange between people and can also be used for an operation of a machine or a device. Accordingly, there is a desire for an interface capable of speech recognition to be used as an interface for operating the machine or device more conveniently.